


The World Before Us

by RubyRed2000



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical Accuracy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRed2000/pseuds/RubyRed2000
Summary: The World Before Us takes place in 1556 France, one year before Queen Mary Stuart arrives to wed Prince Francis. The story focuses on life at court and the drama and sexual tension of the nobles residing there. This is just a few chapters of the historical fiction story, so feedback and suggestions, are welcome.





	1. Before There Was Mary

Makaria sprung up in terror. She could have sworn she jumped out of her skin. She realized there was nothing to fear, as she was in bed, sheet wrapped around her ankles. Sweat had soaked every inch of her nightdress. As her heart began to slow, Makaria untangled herself from the covers. A knock sounded on her door. "Yes?"  
"Parchment for you, M'Lady."  
Makaria stood, throwing her robe over herself in haste. "You may enter."  
The door to her chambers edged open. In stepped a boy of small stature, a nervous glint in his eye. He looked to be thirteen or so. Makaria stomped over to him and yanked the letter out of his hand. "Next time see to it my maids are accompanying you. I wish to not have a man alone in my chambers."  
"Yes, M'Lady," the glint turned to pure terror. "My apologies."  
"It was not your mistake, but that of your master," she grunted at him. "Who do you answer to?"  
"Mr. Kenneth sent me to-"  
"Inform Kenneth I will forgive this slight ONCE. I will speak to him directly if he cannot follow the simple order."  
The boy nodded adamantly, backing towards the door. "Do you require anything else, M'lady?"  
Makaria sighed. "Have my maids prepare a bath. Quickly."  
The boy nodded once more. He practically shot out of the room and spun the door shut behind him.  
Makaria hurried to the window, pulling back the drapes to let the light in. She tore open the letter, her father's seal proving difficult to break. Finally, it gave way.  
She read aloud. "Loving daughter, I regret I cannot break this news in person, but it will reach France before I can. Our beloved King Charles has abdicated the throne. His reasonings are his alone, but I fear his health may be in decline and we shall soon lose him. I am unable to convince him to continue his rule. I am unsure what this will mean for our country, but even less sure of what it shall mean for me."  
Makaria continued reading in silence. Her stomach fell to her feet as she went over his words. Reading it thrice, she finally dropped to her bed and groaned. That was not what she need to hear at the moment.  
~  
Georgiana held her skirts up, racing through the halls. If the Queen caught her late to breakfast again, she'd not hesitate to deny her food. She could practically see Queen Catherine dumping her plate to the floor in front of everyone. She missed the days when she was not allowed to dine with the royals. Apparently accidently serving water at dinner was unacceptable and it was months before she was invited back. It had also been the last time the servants had let her help prepare the tables. She'd much rather take dinner in the kitchens with Karli over listening to Princess Claude and Princess Elisabeth fight over the most insignificant details. The girls were only two years apart, meaning twelve year old Elisabeth was constantly trying to prove she was brighter and more educated than her younger sister. It was understandable that the young princes were not allowed to join them. Charles, Little Henry, and Hercule were six, five, and one respectively. Georgiana could only imagine how the fighting would increase with the boys.

She reached the banquet hall, scuttering through the archway. She breathed a sigh of relief, as the royals were just beginning to find their seats. She smoothed down her skirts and smiled gracefully at the room.

"Well, nice of you to join us," Diane said, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Was there something more pressing you needed to attend?"

Georgi narrowed her eyes at Diane. "Not recently. Did you finally become Queen, Diane? Oh wait, you can't. I forgot."

Diane burst out laughing, while a horrified look came over Queen Catherine. "How dare you speak of such nonsense!"

"Relax, Catherine, it was only a joke," The King spoke up suddenly, his booming voice echoing in the dining hall.  
Catherine scoffed. "A joke that could cost her that head."  
King Henry motioned for Diane to sit across from him. "Everyone knows Diane is only my bastard. It is no danger."  
Catherine gestured in front of herself, forming a circle. "Yes, of course because you just love reminding us all of that riveting little fact."  
Henry chuckled at his queen, somehow amused. "I needn't remind anyone. It ought to be common knowledge by now."  
"Naming her after your whore certainly took care of that."  
Georgi took her place in between Diane and Makaria. Her two best friends turned to her, ignoring the Queen and King's bickering. "The Queen seems a bit off this morning," Georgi whispered to Diane. "I've never seen her argue with the King so blatantly."  
Makaria snorted. "The King's been away, remember? Trying to negotiate a trade deal, as they say?"  
Diane nodded. "They have much fighting to catch up on."  
"Don't worry, Lady Georgiana," The King intercepted. Georgi met the king's eye. "Some of us appreciate a quick wit as much as a pretty face."  
Georgi blushed a deep pink. "Thank you, my lord."  
"Father, may I ask something of you?" Diane jumped in.  
King Henry smiled once more at an embarrassed Georgi before casting his gaze upon Diane. "Of course, my dear. What is it you wish of me?"  
"Forgive me, but…what's the occasion? It's rare that both my ladies and I are dining with you."  
The king nodded. "It is a special day. Today we meet with a potential suitor for Little Henry. She's a Danish duchess, eighth in line for the throne."  
"Eighth?" Makaria interrupted. "Does the Danish King not have heirs?"  
"Yes, five actually," the queen answered. "But his father's second wife has put doubts in the people's eyes of their legitimacy."  
"Are they to meet us here?" Diane asked.  
Henry nodded. "Yes, however, you and your ladies are not to attend. You will join us for the feast this evening."  
Diane nodded, sipping her coffee. "Yes Father. And what of Bash? Shall he attend as protection for the young prince?"  
"Your brother is out hunting," King Henry explained.  
"What are we feasting to?" Georgiana asked. "Surely it can't be the union that hasn't been negotiated yet."  
Makaria hushed her friend with a glance. Georgiana had been at court two years now, but had yet to learn the risk of asking pointed questions to royals. Queen Catherine answered nonetheless. "My niece, Giulia de Medici, is arriving for a spell. Widowed, the poor dear. She will stay at court until I find her a suitable man to court."  
"How long ago was she widowed?" Georgi wondered.  
Queen Catherine plucked a grape off her plate. Before answering, she moved it to her mouth in one swift motion. "Nearly a year. She's been in seclusion until just recently. I expect you all to help her get accustomed to courtly living. Especially you two." She gave a direct glance at Makaria and Georgi.  
Diana stopped eating her tart. "Your Grace, Makaria and Georgiana are MY ladies."  
"And you will share them if and when my niece demands it," the Queen demanded. "It is a privilege you are allowed in my court. You live here by the whim of the king."  
"She is my daughter, Catherine," King Henry jumped in.  
"She is your bastard and nothing more," the queen spat.  
Diane felt a smile tugging at her lips. She knew she was a bastard. She'd been told her entire life. No doubt it was said to her the day she was born. Her father's love had always been conditional and she knew better to expect it. Her mother, Diane de Poitiers, taught her better than to ask favors of the king. Though she was just his mistress, the queen attempting to take privileges away from her mother or herself backfired every time.  
"A bastard is still a child," the king sighed.  
The queen turned her attention back to Diane. "And a bastard does not have ladies."  
"Fine," Diane said, her utensils clanging as she dropped them. "Take my ladies. I don't see how they would benefit your niece, seeing as how they were trained to my specifications."  
"Ladies can be retrained," Queen Catherine explained. "They are servants after all, just with title."  
"Does Guilia not have her own…servants?" Makaria asked through her teeth. The venom in her voice was indistinguishable to anyone other than the sharp-witted queen.  
Queen Catherine nodded. "She doesn't have ladies, but Court can be quite taxing. Well, I don't have to tell any of you that."  
"I will help Miss Guilia in any way she needs," Georgiana stated.  
Her queen smiled at her. "Good girl."  
Georgiana smiled back, not hearing the sarcasm attached to her words. Though never married, she knew the loss of a man that meant the world to her. Her father had left this world unexpectedly, but he prepared for it. He left all his riches, every last sent, to her. She would trade it all to be in his arms once more. If Guilia were anything like her, she'd need kindness to survive.  
~  
Makaria greeted the dauphin with a curtsy. "Your grace," she mumbled, trying not to look him in the eye.  
The prince smirked at her, combing his white blonde hair back with one hand. "A pleasure, Makaria." Makaria scooted past him and into the study, quickening her pace to be away from him sooner. God how she hated him. He held the arrogance only a royal could master and though sweet and kind to others, had always been a pain in her side. She was the better student, albeit only slightly, yet the prince was praised above anyone else. Often times she would skip her lessons just to be away from him.  
Makaria had nearly sat down when Diego grabbed her from behind in a big bear hug. "Stop it," she said, not able to stop herself from laughing.  
"Stop what?" Diego asked, his Spanish accent much thicker than her own. Sometimes she could have sworn he laid it thicker to announce his heritage to the nobles at French Court.  
"You'll get us in trouble," Makaria gasped as he lifted and spun her around. "We aren't children anymore."  
Diego dropped her and twirled her arm. She spun in a circle, her head dizzy. "Speak for yourself, hermana."  
Makaria pushed him as hard as she could, thrusting him backwards and into a small bookcase. Without his arm to support her, she fell to the hardwood. She heard a loud thump and as the room stopped spinning, her eyes focused on Diego. The bookcase had toppled over, Diego sprawled on top of it.  
Prince Francis stood near the door, stifling a laugh. Makaria rolled her eyes at him as she pushed herself off the floor and walked over to Diego. He smiled at her. "Well done, Mak."  
She grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet. "Francis, quit making an ass out of yourself and help us stand this back up."  
"That's an odd tone to take when you want my help," he said, walking over to them.  
Makaria rolled her eyes again. "Shut it." The three of them lifted the bookshelf off the floor, positioning it back in place. Makaria and Diego swooped down, picking up fallen books. They rushed to shove them back on the shelves before their tutor found them. They had just placed the last book into place when an ugly laugh sounded behind them. "Aren't you quite the pair?"  
Makaria whipped around. Olivia D'Amencourt came up next to Francis, an amused smile on her face. Her blond hair, always appearing stringy and unwashed, framed her face. "It's only midday and you're already destroying the castle."  
"You'd think the prince's whore would be less judgmental," Makaria spat.  
"Do not speak to her that way," Francis jumped in.  
Makaria raised her eyebrows at the future king. "Oh? Has Olivia hired you as her watchdog now?" She took a step towards Olivia. "I am a duchess, youngest daughter of Fernando Alverez de Toledo, Duke of Alba and High Stewart to the Spanish King. Therefore, I speak to you any way I please. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Yes," Olivia said, glaring at Makaria. "I am still a noble and I deserve respect."  
"Haven't you learned by now, Olivia?" Makaria sighed pitifully. "Royals do not respect anyone. Isn't that right, Francis?"  
Before he could answer, a man rushed through the door, huffing and puffing. He looked to be an envoy, yet he was much younger than most. "Apologies, My lords and ladies. I was sent to retrieve the dauphin. Your father wishes you attend the marriage negotiations."  
"Of course," Francis agreed. "I hope you can all be civil in my absence."  
"I wouldn't count on it," Makaria told him. "I don't belong here, after all."  
Francis followed the man out of the room without another word. Sighing, Olivia joined Diego and Makaria at their usual table. "Why are you so cold to him?" she asked.  
Makaria refused to meet her eyes. "Why don't you ask him yourself? You share everything else, so he should have no problem confiding in you."  
"Why do you hate me so? What have I done to offend you?"  
Makaria studied her hand, perusing each line and bump. "Your presence is the only thing that offends me."  
Olivia was taken aback. "How?"  
Mak finally looked up, her face hot. "Royals have a duty to uphold, they do not follow their heart…or their urges. You are clever, some might say even pretty. Yet here you are, taking what belongs to someone else, what has ALWAYS belonged to someone else. You'll hurt him and you'll hurt yourself."  
Olivia sat quietly, a sadness coming over her expression. Makaria knew she didn't mean harm. Her intent didn't matter. Wars have been started over that kind of thoughtfulness. She would not have her country suffer because a child refused to know her place.  
~

Georgiana strolled through the gardens, unsure what to make of herself. The royal family had forbidden anyone but guards to accompany them while the king negotiates marriage for the five year old prince. Makaria was doing her schooling and Diane was writing her mother. Georgi walked the perimeter of the grounds, half-heartedly kicking a pebble with her feet as she went. She wind brushed back her golden hair past her shoulders and the blue skirt of her dress lifted a few inches into the air. She sighed, watching the pebble skip ahead with each tiny kick. A hand clamped around her arm and she was yanked sideways into the bushes lining the west side of the courtyard. Before she could scream, a small sweaty hand covered her mouth. A girlish giggle in her ear released the tension in her muscles.  
Georgi pulled away. "I nearly died of fright, Karlina." She spun on her heel, facing the girl for the first time. Her long auburn curls were pulled back in a messy braid. Sun kissed shoulders as gold as honey peeked out from her tattered beige dress, one size too large for her frame. Karlina stood a good three inches taller than Georgi, yet they always seemed to meet eye to eye.  
Karlina laughed and did a small spin. "I wanted to show you my new dress. It was my sister's."  
Georgi pulled Karli to her, pressing her body up against her own. "I'd rather see it off you."  
Hungrily, Karlina covered Georgi's mouth with her own. Her lips were soft as butter, and she felt herself desiring more. Georgi parted her lips ever so slightly, placing one hand on Karlina's neck and pulling her deeper into the kiss.  
With no warning, she pushed her back and covered her mouth. "We can't."  
"Why not?"  
Georgi sighed. "Karli, people could see us."  
"No, I specifically chose this spot because you can't see it from the castle," Karli explained. "Don't worry so much. You'll wrinkle that pretty face. Who would marry you then?"  
"I don't plan on marrying anyone, thank you," Georgi scoffed, checking over the bushes for gardners and the like.  
Karlina laughed. "I doubt that. Some tall handsome stranger from a far off land will come and sweep you off your feet." She took her skirt in hand and danced it in the air. "You'll ship away to Italy or Spain and forget all about those consternations of yours."  
Georgi shook her head with a chuckle. "You should know by now that I will ALWAYS find something to worry about."  
Karli nodded, stepping closer. "Why worry when you could live in the moment?"  
"No, Karli."  
She donned a faux pout and stared at Georgi. "Please?"  
Georgi smiled at the sight. "You look positively insane right now."  
Karli took Georgi's hand in hers, the soft tissue a cold contrast to her own rough, calloused skin. She swung her arm back and forth. "Did you forget you told me of the dream you had?"  
"There are no flowers and this is not a meadow."  
Karli nodded. "Both strong points, but we are outdoors, the cool grass beneath us…in the shade of the trees and hedges."  
Georgi's grin grew wider, her face reddening. "Are you trying to seduce me, m'lady?"  
Karli grinned. "I am a common whore after all."  
"I told you not to call yourself that."  
"I don't mind it," Karli noted. "How else would I have been able to teach you?"  
Georgi closed the distance between herself and Karli, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. When she tried to pull away, Karli parted Georgi's lips with her tongue, the taste of her mouth salty and wet. Georgi quickly picked up speed, moving her mouth against Karli's roughly. Karli grazed her hands over Georgi's back, ending at her face and sweetly cupping each cheek.  
Georgi was desperate for more. She gathered Karli's skirt in her hands and held them against her hip, her other hand reaching around and squeezing down.  
Karli stepped back, abruptly breaking contact. She pulled her skirts up and laid down on the grass, as close to the hedge as possible. Georgi laid down on top of her lover. She yanked the braid apart and ran her fingers through Karlina's soft locks. Georgi nibbled on Karli's ear until a soft grown escaped her lips. "Tell me what you want," she whispered into it.  
Karli brushed her lips against the nape of Georgi's neck, kissing her. "I want you like this, forever."  
Georgi sat up, reaching for Karli's undergarments. "We only have an hour at best, before servants start to mosey by."  
Karlina sighed. "Than an hour it is. But tonight you are all mine."  
~


	2. The Arrival

Jill sighed, unable to stay focused on her studies. Often, when she felt her mind become adrift, she would watch the dauphin from the other side of the study. A lopsided grin would appear on his face, no doubt laughing at something Lady Olivia had whispered in his ear. Ugh, she wished she was as lucky. Her words could make him laugh, her touch would make him blush. Her presence would be enough to keep him at ease. Her eyes wandered to the seat Francis always occupied. It sat empty, alone. Jill couldn't stop the frown from forming. Seeing Prince Francis was the highlight of her day. Now all she had to stare longingly at was the hay stack atop Olivia's head.  
~

Georgi entered the throne room with a wide grin planted on her face. Nobles were mulling about, many clumped in small circles. She spotted Makaria leaning against the far wall, Diane standing just beside her. Georgi squeezed past a handful of nobleman giving her odd glances. She muttered a monotone apology as she passed. Reaching her friends, Georgi sighed happily. "Fine day, today."  
Makaria squinted at Georgi. "I suppose."  
"Why so enthused. Georgi?" Diane wondered.  
Georgi shrugged. "I had a lovely walk in the courtyard. Wouldn't that make anyone happy?"  
Makaria shook her head. "Nature doesn't have that effect on me."  
Georgi gestured to the room. "Is everyone gathered for Queen Catherine's niece?"  
"Not everyone," Diane explained. "Some of the nobles are waiting on Lord Narcisse. His arrival is said to be within the hour."  
Georgi's eyebrows furrowed. "Lord Narcisse?"  
"Yes, he owns most of France's grain," Diane said. "He was quite a fixture at court years ago. I suppose married life was quite the distraction."  
"What brings him back," Makaria asked.  
Diane shrugged. " Men often come to court looking for a new lover. Perhaps he has grown tired of her."  
"That's awful," Georgi said, the smile finally dissipating. "Why can't people just stay in love?"  
"Who said they were in love?" Makaria jumped in.  
Georgi looked puzzled. "They were married."  
Makaria laughed. "That doesn't mean they were in love. Nobles marry for all kinds of reasons, love being quite the uncommon one."  
Georgi replied "You have such a bleak view of the world, Mak."  
"I only have a realistic view," Makaria denied. "You might not have to face reality, but some of us must."  
"What has you in a twist?" Diane asked.  
Mak scoffed. "What gives you the impression something is wrong? I'm just stating what we all know. We have a duty to our countries, to secure alliances, to assure our lineage stays strong. We can't go lollygagging in the gardens all day and expect a proper match to be waiting on us when we get back."  
Georgi glared at Makaria. "Just because I am not a noble does not mean I do not know sacrifice. I know plenty of marriages without love and what it costs to secure your future."  
Makaria rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. You live in a castle with royals, educated by the best tutors in France, servants around every corner, all for free mind you."  
"Do you think I'm here as a house guest?" Georgi shot back. "My father served his king wisely and loyally for his entire life. His friendship with King Henry is the only reason I was given a place at court and as soon as Diane is married, I'll have no value to him. So yes, I understand exactly the type of pressure you are under."  
On the verge of tears, Georgi stormed off the way she had come.  
Diane smacked Makaria on the arm, hard. "Ow."  
Diane smacked her once more. "Go apologize."  
Makaria pushed Diane's arm away. "No. She doesn't understand what I mean."  
"She just explained to you why that's not true," Diane answered.  
Mak looked at the marble floor. "She doesn’t have an entire country on her shoulders."  
Diane leaned against the wall, studying her oldest friend. "She's still in the same predicament. She's worse off in fact."  
"How?"  
Diane smiled sadly. "If you don't find a worthy husband, your father will just bring you back to Spain. If Georgi doesn't find one, she'll have nothing."  
Makaria sighed. "I'll be heading back to Spain either way."  
"What?"  
"The King of Spain has abdicated the throne," Mak explained. "My father might be replaced as High Stewart. He is sending word when he's ready for me to return home."  
Diane pulled Makaria into an embrace. "I hope that day is not soon."  
Makaria squeezed Diane tightly. "As do I."  
"You need to tell Georgi," Diane whispered in her ear. "She does not know why you were such an ass."  
Makaria chuckled, squeezing her friend. "She knows exactly who I am."  
~

Georgi hurried from the throne room, on the verge of tears. Blindly rushing down the hall, she fought to keep them from flooding her face. Her father's soft voice echoed through her head. 'Do not show weakness among vipers. They do not feel pity for their prey.' Despite remembering his words, Georgi couldn't hold her emotions in. She felt the sting of the first hot tear on her cheek the moment she collided with another noble.  
"My apologies," Georgi threw out. Her eyes traveled up to see the queen, taken aback. "Your Majesty, I--"  
The queen grabbed Georgi's arm just below her elbow and roughly pulled her around the corner. She led her down the hall and into the first bedroom she came upon.  
"Leave us," she barked at a maid folding down the bed. The girl scurried out of the dark room and the queen shoved the door in place behind her. "Compose yourself quickly.  
"I--"  
Queen Catherine held up her hand, silencing Georgi immediately. Georgi swallowed a few times, forcing her pain away. Georgi stared at the floor, her face pink in embarrassment. The queen's silence became increasingly uncomfortable as they stood.  
Finally, she spoke. "I am going to tell you the same thing I told your mother."  
Georgi met Queen Catherine's gaze in confusion. "My mother?"  
The queen nodded. "She was a kind woman in a world full of liars and thieves. Too kind for this court, in fact."  
Georgi smiled, wiping her cheek.  
The queen stepped towards Georgi, her hands wringing together. "You cannot let your emotions run amok. You need to harden your heart and you need to do it fast."  
Georgi glanced down before meeting the queen's eyes. She saw genuine concern in her queen's eyes for the first time in her life.  
"What was it that has you so upset?" Queen Catherine asked.  
"Lady Makaria," Georgi admitted, too afraid to lie. "She implied that I don't belong at court."  
Queen Catherine scoffed. "Is that all?"  
Georgi nodded, clasping her hands together tightly. "It was unexpected."  
Queen Catherine sighed. "Nobles are going to tell you that you don't belong here. They will scream at you, backstab, lie to your face, and tell you that you are nothing. Because to them, you ARE nothing. You must learn to BE something." Queen Catherine took Georgi's shoulders in her hands and shook them gently. Gritting her teeth, she continued. "Show them you are a force to be reckoned with."  
"How?"  
"You find power and you grasp on to it," Queen Catherine explained. "You grasp it in your talons with all your might and you silt the throats of anyone who dares challenge that power belongs to you."  
Georgi nodded, standing up a little straighter. With a nod, the queen pulled open the door and stepped out. Georgi strutted out after her, trying her best to keep her face blank. She wasn't about to ignore her queen's advice.  
They walked in silence until they reached the throne room. Before entering, the queen turned on her heel to address Georgi. "Lady Georgiana, I am removing you from Diane's service."  
Georgi's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry if I displeased you, your grace."  
"This is not a punishment, Georgiana," the queen noted. Georgi couldn't help but feel like it was. All concern in her eyes had been replaced by the usual disdain. "My niece requires a lady and you have proven to be much more…welcoming than my other options."  
Georgi smiled gracefully. "Of course. I am honored."  
Queen Catherine gave one nod. Georgi's heart sank, but plastering a curt smile on her face, she followed her queen to her fate, whatever that may be.  
~

Calico stood as her queen entered, her navy gown falling perfectly into place. Her dark brown hair was pulled back perfectly in a half braid, not a single strand out of place. Just the way she liked it. No, just the way she demanded. A confused frown formed as she noticed the young girl walking in step behind the queen. She hid it as soon as it happened. Calico curtsied to Queen Catherine. The other young women with her followed suit.  
"Miss Calico, we weren't expecting you," Queen Catherine stated.  
Calico smiled. "It is a good surprise, I hope."  
"Yes, how wonderful to see you again, my dear."  
Calico broke eye contact. "I wish it were under better circumstances."  
"What do you mean?"  
Calico smiled sadly at the queen. "My husband was killed just a month ago."  
Realization washed over Queen Catherine. "Ahh, Lord Gunthrey, yes. I am so sorry for your loss."  
"I was hoping my service to you would warrant a position in your court."  
Queen Catherine smirked. "I am not sure there is a place for you among my ladies. I will try to find something of course, but I make no promises."  
Calico handed the queen a parchment. "My father sends his continuous support."  
The queen instructed her guard to take the letter. "I would have thought his loyalty remained with the Queen Mary of England."  
Calico shook her head. "We may be English, but we will always be behind you, your majesty. He knows everything you have done for me and my sister."  
"And how is Jane?" the queen asked.  
Calico laughed. "How well can she be? She lives in Portugal."  
Queen Catherine chuckled. "What Hell that must be. Come now, before we offend one of our MANY dignitaries, tell me."  
"She is with child, but the pregnancy hasn't been too challenging," Calico explained.  
Queen Catherine nodded. "The third usually is the most difficult, in my opinion. Claude's delivery was trying, to say the least."  
Calico smiled. "Claude tries your patience every day, Catherine."  
She chuckled. "Very true. Do send your sister my love."  
"I will," Calico agreed.  
The queen turned to the girl just behind her. "Lady Georgiana, you must meet an old friend of mine." She gestured her forward and Calico gave her a sloppy curtsy. As Calico suspected, the girl did not notice her insult.  
"Elisabeth Calico," Calico greeted her. "A pleasure."  
"Lady Gervese," the girl said, nodding politely.  
The queen's eyes flashed with delight, seeing Calico's curtsy go unchallenged. "Georgiana is the newest attendant at court. She joined us permanently two years ago."  
"How wonderful," Calico retorted, her voice monotone.  
"You should acquaint her with the other girls," the queen said. "I am sure you remember everyone. I'd greatly appreciate it."  
Calico sighed. "I can certainly manage that."  
Queen Catherine sauntered away, leaving Calico with Georgiana. "You are Catherine's newest pet, no?"  
Georgiana's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I am to be her niece's lady once she arrives."  
"Oh she must loathe you then," Calico laughed. "All the Medici women are notoriously tough, some say cruel." Calico glanced over her shoulder at Catherine's choice ladies. She grinned wickedly at Georgiana. "Good Luck with that." Without another word, she joined her entourage, leaving the girl on her own.  
~

Marissa and Ashley promenaded the perimeter of the Throne room, rabid wolves eyeing their prey. Arm in arm, the twins spotted eligible nobles and whispered to each other. Both innocent of face, but held sinful hearts deep within. The twins stopped mid step when Sebastian crossed their path.  
Marissa smiled. "Well, if it isn't our resident bastard."  
Sebastian gave her a polite nod. "Ladies." He took a step to the right, but the girls followed, cutting him off.  
"What's the rush?" Marissa laughed. "Spend time with us before you run off."  
Sebastian smiled. "I appreciate the invitation, but I'm afraid I have rather pressing matters to attend to."  
Ashley shook her head. "Oh, don't leave so quickly. My sister just likes to push your buttons." She ran a finger down his chest.  
Sebastian quickly took her hand and lowered back to her side. "She's not the only one."  
Ashley pouted. "What business could possibly keep you from us?"  
Sebastian batted away Marissa's hand before it reached him. "Any business actually."  
"Stay and play with us for a while, Bash," Marissa giggled.  
Sebastian edged past the twins. "If I wanted to play with the queen's dolls, I'd borrow one from Claude."  
Marissa scoffed, about to chase after him. Her sister tugged on her arm to gain her attention. To her surprise, the queen was standing before them.  
"What was that?" Queen Catherine spat, her voice venomously disapproving.  
Marissa shrugged. "Nothing."  
The queen took a step toward the twins, her voice low. "I do not employ you to waste your charms on bastards and commoners."  
Sensing the anger radiating off Marissa, Ashley patted her sister's hand to stop her. "Yes, your majesty. We understand."  
The queen smirked at Marissa. "Lose your mouthpiece, Miss Versai?"  
Marissa smiled tightly. "Not at all, Queen Catherine."  
"What a shame," the queen replied. "I prefer my puppets silent."  
As the queen sauntered away, Ashley pulled her sister back into stride. As the more level-headed of the pair, Ashley was always able to distract her more fiery tempered twin. Marissa took a breath. She didn't know how she let Bash or the queen under her skin. Their comments barely qualified as insults, yet her face was hot. She asked herself what was wrong with her. Unable to decide, she let herself get swept away by Ashley's lighthearted banter. A problem for another day.  
~

The crowd of nobleman parted as the King entered, his mistress by his side. He met Queen Catherine at the base of the podium, a polite kiss on the cheek for anyone watching. They took their place on the large thrones adorned with blanket of fur while Diane de Poitiers made her way across the room to Sebastian. They spoke in hushed, urgent tones.  
The younger Diane had to stop herself from running the length of the room. She held her skirt in one hand as she hurried over. "Mother," she squealed gleefully. She wrapped her mother in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"My love," her mother cooed. "I wish you had gone with me."  
"To Paris?" Diane said, pulling back. "I quite enjoy it there, but Father wished for me to stay here."  
Her mother nodded, stroking Diane's hair. "To introduce you to eligible suitors. You do remember what I told you."  
Diane rolled her eyes. "I know, Mother. I promise you I will marry someone of title."  
Her mother smiled sadly. "It is the only way a bastard can-  
"Can make a name for herself, I know," Diane interrupted. She elbowed her big brother's arm. "I don't see you in a rush to take that advise."  
Sebastian pushed her playfully. "Ah, yes, but that is because I am not stuck here. I do what pleases me."  
Diane pushed him back as her mother spoke up. "You do what pleases the king, Sebastian. Never forget that. You are only a guest in your father's home, both of you."  
Sebastian lowered his voice to match his mother's tone. "Don't worry Mother. We stay out of the way, we ask no favors of Father. Every day he parades men in front of Diane to choose from."  
"And that all goes away the moment you expect something more," their mother jumped in. "The sooner Diane is married, the sooner her future is secure. But you Bash," she took his face in her soft hands. "You are the one in danger, my son. You are his favorite son, you must be careful not to upset that."  
"Why is this so urgent, Mother?" Diane asked. "You only just got back."  
Sebastian turned to his sister. "She's not staying."  
An injured look crossed Diane's face. "What?"  
Her mother took her hand and squeezed it gingerly. "I have to accompany the king to Spain. He wants my council on marriage negotiations."  
"Your brother will keep you company," she added guiltily. "You'll watch over your little sister, won't you sweetheart?" Sebastian nodded. "Good boy." She gingerly caressed both of their faces, one in each hand. "I only have a short time to say goodbye."  
"Why isn't Queen Catherine accompanying him?" Diane asked.  
Her mother shook her head. "It does not matter the reason. I will be leaving tonight with the king."  
Diane frowned. "Can I at least help you pack?"  
Her mother nodded, taking her hand. "Come. We must be quick."  
The two waved a goodbye to Sebastian before disappearing into the hall.  
~

The Queen stood from her throne, silencing the room. Makaria scanned the room, unable to find Diane. Georgi was three feet from the platform, alone. She knew she should apologize, but it was not in her nature. She found it humiliating and awkward to admit ones faults.  
"Attention honored guests," the queen spoke out clearly. "Henry and I are so very grateful all of you came to greet my niece who has come from so far away to be with us tonight. My guard has just alerted me that she has arrived. Please welcome, my beautiful niece Miss Guilia de Medici."  
A girl stepped into the room and an audible gasp rippled throughout. Guilia was tall, skinny as can be, with gorgeous brown hair fluttering out behind her shoulders. Her toned, bronze skin complemented her strong cheek bones and aquiline nose. She wore a white and teal gown, fitted perfectly against her small waist. Makaria had never seen anyone as beautiful, not even the queen who was gorgeous in her own right.  
Guilia met Queen Catherine at the base of the platform for a short embrace. "My dear niece, we are so glad you arrived safely from your travels."  
"As am I, Aunt Catherine," Guilia spoke, a barely noticeable Italian accent to her voice. "Thank you for welcoming me to France so openly."  
"I was so sorry to hear about your husband," Queen Catherine added. "I hope seclusion gave you some peace of mind."  
Guilia smiled. "A year of mourning isn't quite enough when you lose someone you love, but I do feel more at peace."  
Queen Catherine glanced back at King Henry who was enthralled in a conversation with a Russian envoy. "It seems Henry is rather occupied at the moment. Why don't I introduce you to your new lady, instead?" She looked at Georgi expectantly, who proceeded to rush forward, nearly tripping on her royal blue gown. "Lady Georgiana, this is Guilia de Medici, my dear brother Alessandro's youngest child."  
Georgi curtsied to Guilia. "It is my pleasure."  
"So formal, Georgiana," Guilia laughed. "You mustn't be. I have no title so I am not above you in anyway."  
Georgi blushed. "My apologies, Miss Guilia."  
She smiled. "Please, call me Gia."  
Georgi nodded. "Gia, I like it."  
Queen Catherine placed a hand on Gia's shoulder. "I know you have never been gifted a lady before, since they normally are attendants of royals."  
"I am assuming she is to show me around, then?" Gia wondered.  
"Yes," the queen agreed. "Think of it as a new friendship. "Georgiana is simply here to help you adjust to French Court. She was the only lady I deemed worthy of you company."  
"High praise from the queen," Gia said. "You must have done something right."  
Georgi blushed, yet again. "I'm honored, your majesty."  
"Georgiana, would you please familiarize my niece with some of the dignitaries here? I'm sure she'd like to know a few of them before the feast tonight."  
Georgi's eyes widened. "I do not know many myself."  
"Oh, I should have known the task would be far too much for you," the queen insulted. "It's not your fault, my dear. No, I never should have allowed you to be a bastard's lady for so many years."  
"I would be glad to show her off to the nobleman, Catherine," a voice popped up from behind them.  
Makaria rolled her eyes as Calico joined the little group. That bitch had tormented her as a child to get on the queen's good side.�Calico smirked at Georgi. "I know all the gossip about the men in French Court, including who is ready for a new wife."  
"Haven't you only just returned to court today?" Georgi asked. "Surely idle gossip didn't reach you at your husband's funeral in Saxony."  
Makaria snorted. She had never heard Georgi insult anyone before.  
Calico glared at Georgi. "I make it my business to know what I am returning to."  
The queen chuckled at Georgi, obviously impressed at her claws. "Calico, why don’t you fill her in while I speak to Georgiana a moment."  
Calico nodded and led Gia to the other side of the room, nodding at men who stared at her backside.  
The Queen stepped closer to Georgi. Mak strained to hear to no avail. About to step closer, she accidently landed on a black, scuffed boot. She gazed up at the owner. A ruggedly handsome man with brilliant blue eyes stared at her.  
She stepped back. "My apologies, my lord."  
"No forgive me," the man answered, a rich, deep sound escaping his lips. "My foot was in your path. How inconsiderate of me."  
Makaria smiled. "Yes, how very inconsiderate." The man smirked. "I must make it up to, m'lday." Mak nodded in agreement. "Oh, I'm sure we can find some way to make that happen." ~


	3. Wine and Women

Chloe François paced in the hallway, waiting anxiously. She had been there almost ten minutes with no sign of him. She chided herself over and over for being so careless. What if a guard managed to see her, sulking in the shadows? She'd be ruined for sure. Finally, he turned the corner and threw open his chamber door. Chloe followed him inside quickly.  
Once the door was in its place, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. "I've been waiting for you."  
Sebastian pulled her waist close to his. "I hope I didn't keep you too long."  
"Oh very much so," Chloe murmured. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
"I am, believe me," Sebastian sighed. "I am a stupid man." He kissed her forcefully, holding her tight against him. Chloe let her hands travel up to his messy brown locks, running her fingers through them. She groaned as he nibbled on her ear.  
"Did you miss me?" Chloe asked.  
"I did," he whispered, his breath hot in her ear.  
Chloe smiled. "How much?"  
Sebastian pulled back and looked into her muddy brown eyes, the color darker than he had ever seen. "I missed you like the earth misses rain after a drought."  
Chloe grinned merrily. "That much?"  
Sebastian kissed Chloe gently on the forehead. "I miss you more every time we part."  
Chloe smiled mischievously, backing up towards the bed. "Show me. If you miss me as you say you do, then show me."  
Sebastian stalked towards her as she continued backing up. He grabbed her before she reached the bed, throwing her dress off with one quick motion.  
Chloe fell to the bed. "You have experience with undressing woman, don't you?"  
Sebastian laughed. "Usually it is not so easy. Normally there are layers and laces to undo." He threw off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Chloe ran her hand down his tan abs, sending shivers down his body.  
"Only noblewomen wear corsets, Bash," Chloe said. "You'll find that servants are much easier to disrobe."  
"And much harder to convince." He knelt beside her on the bed. "You care much more about your virtue than nobles."  
Chloe giggled as Sebastian ran his hand up her stomach, past her breasts, and to her neck. "I would have thought nobles would care more so, to secure an heir."  
Sebastian rolled on top of her, his face inches from hers. "You are mistaking nobles with royals. Royals care, nobles will sleep with anyone with a pulse."  
"Why spend so much time with them if you dislike them so?"  
Sebastian smirked. "Why do you think I take so many hunting trips? For the game?"  
"Maybe you just like to hide from me."  
Sebastian chuckled. "Why would I when you bring me so much gratification?"  
Chloe closed the distance between them, her mouth meeting his. He began to rock his hips into hers as they kissed. Chloe let out a deep moan as pleasure waved over her. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.  
Sebastian pulled away, to Chloe's dissatisfaction. He trailed kisses down her neck, landing at her breasts. After what felt like eternity, she pulled him back to her face, pleading with her eyes.  
"Oh, do you not enjoy that?" Sebastian asked.  
"Stop teasing me," Chloe insisted. "I want you. NOW."  
Sebastian chuckled, repositioning himself over her. He slowly lowered himself into her, rocking slowly. Chloe pushed herself up into him, quickening the pace to her liking. Sebastian, breathing heavily, grabbed the blanket underneath Chloe and balled it in both fists. The two of them locked together as they went deeper into each other.   
Chloe gasped as she felt herself tip over the edge. Her vision went white until Sebastian collapsed onto the bed beside her.  
"I love you," Chloe blurted out, desperately trying to regain her breath.  
Without a word, Sebastian took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze before she drifted to sleep.  
~

Gia and Georgi entered the dining hall, arm in arm. Gia enjoyed Calico's company, but finally peeling herself away proved to be a relief, ever challenging it had been. Georgi laughed at something Gia whispered in her ear. She couldn't believe someone as dignified as Gia actually wanted to spend time with her. Most nobles were above her station and barely saw her. Gia didn't seem to care whether her new friend was a nobody or the King himself.  
Queen Catherine stood near the head of the table, reaching her hands out welcomingly. "In honor of our alliance with Denmark and the arrival of my dear niece from Italy, please enjoy this delicious banquet. May health and happiness bless you all."  
As people began taking their seats, Catherine clapped her hands together. "Ah, Lord Narcisse, how nice of you to join us."  
Georgi followed the Queen's gaze, surprise washing over her. She met his eye and a smile crept onto her face. "Uncle Stephane," she greeted, walking to meet him.  
Narcisse bent to hug her. "Ana, how have you been?"  
"Wonderful now that you are here," Georgi said into his chest. She pulled back an inch to look up at him. "I heard you would be here today, but I assumed it was false gossip when I didn't see you in the throne room."  
Narcisse smirked. "I wasn't there long. I took a recess in my chambers."  
As if on cue, Makaria walked through the door, combing down her messy black locks, unaware her dress was crooked. She saw Narcisse and Georgi, still intertwined in each others arms.  
Georgi failed to notice her. "How long will you be joining us?"  
"I still have business to discuss with King Henry," Narcisse answered. "I was unaware he would be leaving again so soon."  
"So you'll be here until his return?" Georgi asked.  
Narcisse nodded. "You'll have to deal with having your old fart of an uncle around for few weeks."  
"Uncle?" Makaria spat loudly.  
Georgi, Narcisse, the Queen, and a few others turned towards the noise.  
Georgi sighed. "Yes, Lady Makaria, this is my uncle Lord Stephane Narcisse."  
"Yes, we've met," Makaria stammered.  
"By all means, gather in the doorway," Queen Catherine interrupted.  
Narcisse laughed. "Catherine, pleasant as always." He walked over to an open seat near the far side of the room. Makaria chose a spot five seats down from him, her usual spot with Diane and Georgi. She looked up, expecting her friends to join her. She watched as Georgi took the seat next to Gia, who was directly across from the Queen. She pursed her lips, seething. The dinner was going to be excruciatingly boring.  
"Guilia, your room is being prepared," Queen Catherine noted, cutting her pollastro arrosto.  
"Thank you, Catherine," Gia answered politely, scooping her strawberye onto her spoon. She hoped her aunt had it prepared special. It was her favorite dish. "I look forward to staying at court."  
"Francis, perhaps you could introduce your cousin to François de Montmorency," the queen suggested. "He would make a fine husband."  
Francis smiled at his mother. "Of course Mother. Though he is quite the war hero. I doubt he'd have time to keep her…satisfied."  
Gia stifled a laugh. It was true what they said about the young prince. He did and said as he pleased.  
The queen gave Gia a pointed look before answering Francis." He has quite a great deal of land including the Île-de-France. He will inherit the duchy of Montmorency. Marriage would insure Guilia the rank of duchess."  
"Is he present?" Gia asked.  
Catherine sipped her wine. "He is. Seated next to his father, I believe."  
"I would be honored to meet him," Gia stated. "Georgiana, have you met him?"  
Georgi shook her head. "I haven't had the chance. I have heard he's quiet the charmer."  
"And quite the philanderer," Francis mumbled into his wine.  
Gia chuckled again, quickly hiding it behind her own goblet. She had met her aunt ten or so times in her life. It was enough to know the kind of banter that amused her was buried in sarcasm. Simple jokes would only annoy the queen.  
"Gia, you must meet Sir Augustus Miles," Georgi offered up. "His father owns quite a great deal of land in the south of France. He is quite the accomplished traveler."  
"Sir Miles is actually here to meet Diane," Queen Catherine explained. "He was discussing his intentions with King Henry moments ago."  
Gia smiled at Georgi. "I would love to meet him."  
Georgi smiled back at her. "I'll introduce you. He's quite handsome as well."  
Gia turned back to her food, trying not to scarf her chicken. She hadn’t eaten much on the journey, but she knew that didn’t excuse her manners. At the word handsome, Gia had automatically pictured Francesco. His long face, reddish brown tint of his beard, and green eyes were not everyone's picture of handsome, but to her he was perfect. Even his large ears were beautiful. Their five years of marriage had been the best of her life. She had no idea how to end her year of mourning, let alone become the wife of another.  
~

Jill moseyed around the kitchen, careful not to disturb the servants busily preparing food. She grabbed a tart off a nearby tray. It was warm, it's gooey apple center full of nutmeg, her favorite.  
"That's stealing," a voice called. Jill glanced to her left, seeing Francis' brother near the ovens.  
Jill smiled. "It's going upstairs anyway. I'm just getting it a few minutes earlier."  
"Are you always one to bend the rules?"  
"When the occasion suits me," Jill retorted. She took another bite, staring at him.  
"Very ladylike," Sebastian laughed.  
"Why are you down here, anyhow?" She asked, her mouth still full of dessert. "There's a party going on."  
He shrugged. "I could ask the same thing of you."  
Jill swallowed. "I'm not one for parties."  
Sebastian walked over to her. "Neither am I."  
"Why not?" she wondered. "I'm practically invisible among the nobles. The son of the king certainly doesn't have that problem."  
Sebastian took a tart off the tray. "Bastard of the king," He corrected her.  
"Still."  
He took a small bite of his tart and sighed. "Yes well, turns out being the focus of everyone's gaze makes them just as unenjoyable."  
Jill nodded. "Sorry."  
"What for?"  
"I'm sorry for them," Jill said. "They must lead terribly boring lives if the only gossip they can spare is at your expense."  
Sebastian smiled. "Maybe that's because they don't have your spectacular company."  
Jill laughed. "I am quite spectacular."  
"I'm surprised some visiting Hungarian dignitary hasn't swept you away by now," Sebastian noted.  
"Please," Jill scoffed. She finished off her tart and wiped her hands on her skirt, getting an amused look from her companion. "I have less title than even you."  
"I highly doubt that, Miss LaTour. No one is less titled than a royal bastard."  
"Try a non-royal one," Jill said.  
"I wasn't aware you were..." Sebastian stated.  
"A bastard?" Jill nodded. "My father's wife died and he was heartbroken. True love doesn't come about very often at court, but he found it."  
"Then he was lucky to have had her."  
Jill sighed. "Not lucky enough, I'm afraid. He sought comfort in another and ended up with me."  
Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. "I heard your father was widowed. I assumed she died giving birth to you."  
"If that's what everyone believes I might be able to pass as a lady," Jill chuckled. "Daughter of a paid whore doesn't quite attract dukes and lords."  
"You have me convinced," Sebastian offered. "Lady Amelie."  
Jill laughed. "Why thank you, Lord Sebastian."  
Sebastian did a quick bow, earning him a curtsy in return.  
"Are you planning on returning to the banquet?" Jill asked.  
Sebastian smirked. "I'd rather stay in good company."  
Jill turned from him, grabbing a wooden basket off a bottom shelf in the corner. Sebastian followed her as she scooped up plates of food deemed unfit for the feast. Finally, she turned to him. "We can have our own banquet near the water. The snow seems to have dissipated so it should be warm enough."  
Sebastian dodged kitchen staff as she hurried to the back storage room. He reappeared, stuffing two bottles of wine under his cape. "Those should keep us plenty warm as well."  
Jill giggled as they made their way out the door, swiping a stack of blankets atop a hamper as they passed the laundry.  
~

After the feast had concluded, nobles walked around the dining hall conversing. The Queen was discussing allegiances with her eldest son, Narcisse was being bombarded with sexual advances of Marissa Versai, and Makaria was whispering with her twin in a far corner of the room. Georgi led Gia to a young, clean shaven man speaking with a Spanish envoy in his native tongue.  
"Why Lady Georgiana," the man greeted, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss. "You are beautiful as ever."  
"You flatter me, Gus," Georgi laughed.  
He shook his head. "I only speak the truth, not flattery."  
"How is your mother?"  
The man smiled appreciatively. "She is quite well. I shall tell her you asked for her."  
Georgi gestured at Gia. "I believe you haven't been acquainted with Miss Guilia yet."  
The man turned to Gia. "The queen's niece, visiting from Italy. How rude of me to not formerly introduce myself." He took her hand and kissed it as with Georgi. "Augustus Miles, at your service."  
Gia curtsied. "Gia de Medici. I am glad to make your acquaintance, Mr. Miles."  
"Please, just Miles is fine," he insisted. "Only businessmen use the mister."  
"And only close friends use his real name," Georgi added.  
"Don't believe a word she tells you," Miles said. "Gus is not my real name."  
Georgi laughed. "Oh, come now Gus. You know I would spread false gossip on you."  
"You are lucky I let you get away with calling me that," Miles added. "I'd cut you down if you weren't so hard to dislike."  
"It sounds like you know each other quite well," Gia observed.  
"My father has done business with Lord Narcisse," Miles explained to her. "Often I'd bid my time playing tag with Georgiana, though my father did frown on our games. He thought an eighteen year old should be learning trade strategies instead of childish fun."  
"You let an eight year old guilt you into spending time with her," Georgi mocked him. She smiled at Gia. "No backbone, this man."  
Miles laughed. "My mother often says I have the face for politics but none of the savvy."  
"So you think yourself handsome?" Gia asked.  
Miles smirked. "Do you not?"  
Gia laughed, unable to retort. She knew in that moment Miles would be an easy man to like.  
~

Calico excused herself from Marissa and Ashley's company, drifting towards Lord Grayson Arthur. She smiled and gave a low curtsy. "My lord, a pleasure."  
"Why, Elisabeth Calico," Art said, his Scottish accent even thicker than she had remembered. "It has been quite some time since I have been graced with your company."  
Calico titled her head. "Has it? I could have sworn we saw each other just months ago."  
Art's expression saddened. "Ah yes, I had almost forgotten. The funeral."  
Calico nodded, dropping the smile. "My husband's death means that little to you."  
"Not at all, m'lady," Art defended. "Your presence took me off guard is all."  
Calico gave him a weak smile. "Yes, of course. I know you were his closest companion."  
Art placed a hand on her shoulder. "I admired him greatly. I am truly sorry for his death. All of my men appreciate his aid in Scotland."  
Calico leaned in closer to Art. "Thank you. He may have been born German, but his allegiance to the French crown meant everything to him. King Henry must care for your support immensely to send his soldiers to your aid."  
Art nodded, rubbing Calico's shoulder. "Our alliance remains strong, but he is not my king. I am loyal to the Queen Mary."  
Calico leaned into his hand even more so. "You dare say that in his court."  
Art smiled devilishly. "I am quite the risk taker, if you remember."  
"How could I forget?" Calico smirked. "You are one of the most memorable men here."  
Art moved his hand to her back. "Perhaps you would come to me if you need some comfort. I lost my first wife rather suddenly as well. We would have much to discuss."  
Calico grinned. "Nothing would please me more."  
~

Makaria tapped Georgi on the shoulder. When she faced her, Makaria gestured with her head to an unoccupied corner of the room. Georgi followed her and waited, arms crossed.  
"You didn't mention Narcisse is your uncle," Mak blurted out. "When Diane and I discussed him."  
Georgi frowned. "I was about to. You interrupted with talk of his marriage."  
"You could have told us when you said people should stay in love," Makaria argued.  
"Are you serious with this?" Georgi asked, glancing for unwanted ears. "I was not going to mention he was my uncle when you and Diane were speaking of adultery."  
Makaria nodded. "That was rude of us. We didn't know the entire story."  
"And now you do?" Georgi asked.  
Mak looked to the ground. "Narcisse told me his wife recently passed."  
"When did he tell you this?" Georgi wondered. "He barely just told me."  
Mak ignored the question. "I was wrong to accuse him of adultery."  
"I am not angry with you for assuming," Georgi stated. "Many nobleman use court to cheat on their wives."  
Makaria met Georgi's ice blue eyes, burning intensely for once. "I didn't know they were in love. I-"  
"You don't understand, do you?" Georgi asked incredulously. "I knew they were in love because I saw them together. How could you possibly know?"  
"You are not angry with me?" Makaria asked, shocked.  
Georgi shook her head. "I AM very upset with you, Mak. From your actions, not your words. You push everyone away so that all of us who could possibly love you get pushed into the dirt, stomped on again and again. One day you will lose everything because of it." Georgi spun and rejoined the festivities. Makaria stayed in the corner, mulling over Georgi's thoughts.


	4. Storming The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Laicon Bennett

Jill and Sebastian stumbled into the foyer, laughing uncontrollably. Jill held her wine bottle loosely in one hand, holding Sebastian's shoulder with the other.  
"Shh, shh," Sebastian scolded. "Too loud."  
"Oh come on, Sbashin," Jill muttered. "Live a little." She took a swig from her nearly empty bottle, tipping over and crashing into a potted marigold.  
"Oh, boy," Sebastian chuckled, reaching for her. "I think you've had enough." He helped her over the broken remains of the pot, but she pulled away to keep hold on the wine.  
"You drank your bottle already," Jill pouted, holding it high above her head.  
Sebastian easily pulled it from her grasp. "Hey!" Jill screeched.  
"Jill," he shushed her. "We need to hurry." He set the bottle down near the mess and nudged her forward.  
The two of them laughed as they ran down hall after hall before the guards could react. "Where are we headed?"  
Sebastian pointed ahead of them. "My chambers, just ahead."  
Jill giggled. "You can't come in. They are my robes."  
"Your rooms?" Sebastian asked. Jill nodded as they arrived at her door, but burst out laughing once again when Sebastian fell forward, barely catching himself on the handle.  
Jill leaned in close to him. "You are…you-I believe you wine--you wined too fondly."  
Sebastian opened Jill's door with a shake of his head. "I can hold my liquor. I merely tripped."  
"No, Bashers," Jill said, letting him lead her inside. "You had wine in the kitchen too."  
"Don't call me Bashers," Sebastian corrected. He shut the door behind him, but as he turned back, he didn't spot Jill. A giggle clued him in and he quickly found her on the rug near the window.  
Sebastian smiled at Jill. "Come here," he said, picking her off the floor to cradle her in his arms.  
"Good sir, where doth thou plan to take your bride?" Jill asked in a fake English accent. She laughed, amused with herself. "I am getting YOU to bed," Sebastian explained, walking her to the bed. "Before your father comes after me with a short blade."  
Sebastian gingerly laid her down on the bed. Jill stared into his eyes and he was unable to pull away. After a few moments, she broke their gaze and planted a kiss on his lips. Sebastian leaned in, deepening the kiss. Jill put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him to her further. Suddenly, he ripped his mouth off of Jill's.  
Jill gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?" She reached her hand out, but he took it and laid it back on her chest.  
"You are drunk," Sebastian stated.  
"So?" Jill wondered. "Your lips taste of cherries."  
Sebastian laughed. "Rest, Lady Amelie."  
"I don't have to listen to you," Jill retorted. Sebastian removed Jill's shoes and plopped them onto the dresser a foot away. He placed a quilt over her, tucking her in.  
Before he stepped away, Jill grabbed his wrist, her eyes closed. "Don't leave, Francis."  
Sebastian smiled sadly. He unfurled her fingers and tucked her arm back under the blanket. "I'm not going anywhere."  
~

Georgi entered her chambers, expecting to see Karlina waiting for her. Instead, she found it empty. Georgi shut her door and began preparing for bed, lighting a fire and warming herself by it before stripping out of her dress. She reached her arms back and began untying her corset. Georgi detested being undressed. She always made sure to tie it as loose as possible so she may undress without the help of maids. After a few minutes, she was able to shimmy it off. Stark naked, she walked towards her dresser, stopping as the mirror caught her eye. Georgi turned left, sighing. She faced forward, eyeing her chubby thighs. She held her stomach in her hands, frowning. She glared at her breasts. She had seen Diane's on occasion and they were not similar. Hers were perfectly round with small, pink nipples. Georgi's were large cones, a space the size of her hand between them. She sighed once more. Georgi shuffled to her dresser, pulling out her nightdress and throwing it on. She crawled under her plush covers, trying to push away the negative thoughts in her head. She stared at the curtain at the top of the canopy. It was hours before she passed out from exhaustion.  
~

Calico giggled as Art tried grabbing her backside. She smoothly threw his wrists away as she walked backwards toward the guest chambers. "Oh no, sir," she laughed. "We'll have none of that, m'lord."  
Art smirked at her. "I recall you enjoying that."  
"You'll have me all to yourself soon enough," Calico laughed, pressing herself against the wall near his door.  
Art gestured his guards away as he pushed the door open and gestured for Calico to enter.  
She grinned from ear to ear before sauntering inside. Art slammed the door, grabbed Cal from behind, and whispered in her ear "I'm going to make you scream."  
Calico pulled out of his arms and spun around. She took one hand of Art's and backed towards the bed. "On the contrary, Lord Arthur. It is not I who will be screaming tonight."  
Art roughly turned Cal around and began untying her corset. His fingers fumbled and he cursed under his breath several times. Giving up, he pushed Calico onto the bed and began ripping her skirt to threads.  
"You are an impatient man, m'lord," she said.  
Art shrugged out of his garments, all but his pants, which Cal began untying. "Only because you make me so eager, Elisabeth."  
Art climbed on top of Calico thrusting his hips into hers. As he moaned, Cal rolled him over and straddled him.  
Surprise came over Art's face. "You have a surprising amount of strength."  
"That barely took an effort at all," Cal laughed. She gripped Art's shoulders, moving herself into him in a slow circle. Art held Cal's hips, equaling her pace. The two found a rhythm as they picked up speed. A small moan escaped Cal's lips. She leaned down to Art, forcing the thrusts harder and harder.  
"Yes," Art called out. "Yes." He and Cal collectively gasped as ecstasy washed over them.  
Cal panted as she slowed to a stop. "Told you I'd make you scream."  
Art smiled, rubbing Cal's legs with his hands. "I should have taken you at your word."  
Cal frowned at him. "You underestimate me, m'lord."  
"Never," Art laughed, but Cal shook her head.  
"You did," Calico said, tilting her head to the side. "You are not alone, my dear Art. Many, many men have. Except my darling husband. He was the only one who TRULY saw me for what I was…for what I am."  
Art looked visibly uncomfortable. He tried sitting up, but Cal took one hand and pushed the old man back into position.  
"No, now, Art, we wouldn't want you leaving before the fun can begin."  
Art shook his head. "I believe we had quite enough fun for this evening."  
"No, we have not," Calico spat. She reached a hand down the front of her corset and pulled a tiny blade from in between her breasts. Art's eyes opened in shock as she twirled the knife between her fingers. "Emmrich gifted this to me on our first anniversary. Traditionally, he shouldn't have. It was passed down to the men in his family, so he was supposed to hold onto it for his firstborn."  
"Elisabeth--"  
"QUIET," Cal yelled. She took the blade and ran it up his chest. When it reached his chin, she pressed it until he bled. "Our mortal bodies are so fragile, aren't they? Your soft, delicate skin is so easily torn off."  
Art gritted his teeth until she stopped. Satisfied, Cal pulled the knife out of his chin and continued. "He wanted me to have his prized possession because he valued me more than any object he could ever obtain. I was truly a perfect match for him. He made me promise him I would never let my enemies defeat me. Now I honor that promise."  
"Elisabeth, wait," Art pleaded. "I am not your enemy."  
Calico laughed. "The enemy of my husband is my enemy."  
"Your husband was a friend," Art stated. "We served together for years."  
"And yet you let him die," Calico screamed at him. "You did nothing to prevent his death. As far as I'm concerned you are just as guilty as the soldier that ran him through."  
"That is crazy," Art tried to reason with her. "We had to retreat. There was nothing I could have done."  
Calico laughed manically. "Truly pitiful. My husband told me of your cowardice, but I blew it off as distaste for your constant jesting."  
"He would have done the same thing if I was wounded and the call for retreat was made," Art noted.  
"Emmrich Gunthry was honorable." She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "I am a cold, unfeeling woman. I do not let anyone into my heart. But he WAS my heart, my whole heart."  
"Please," Art begged.  
An evil smile spread across her face. "My heart died with him and you die tonight." With that, she plunged the dagger into his chest. Art gasped in pain as she pulled the knife out and stabbed him once more. Art struggled to hold onto consciousness. Calico rolled off Arthur and collected the scraps of her dress that were ripped off. She took the knife back out of Art's chest and used the scraps to wipe it clean.  
She looked at Art who was attempting to pull himself off the bed, unsuccessfully. "I wish I could wait around for you to die, but I must be off. I can't be seen leaving your chambers in the middle of the night."  
Calico made her way to the door with a smirk. She snuck into the hallway, leaving the door open just a crack to not make noise. With one quick glance to check for his guards, Calico rushed into the shadows. She hurried to the servants quarters, surprisingly not coming across any lingering nobles or guards. She couldn't believe her luck. Calico felt her husband gracing her, reaffirming that she was doing his bidding.  
She came upon the door with a single scrap of blue cloth sticking out between it and the wood floor. She knocked twice quickly, waited one second, then once more. The door was thrown open and Calico hurried inside, barely taking two steps before it shut behind her.  
"Well, well, Karlina Bauwer," Calico greeted. "You followed instructions quite well."  
Karlina squinted her eyes and threw a nightgown to her. "Just get to bed, I'm exhausted."  
"Aren't we snippy," Calico noted.  
"I tend to be snippy when someone involves me with murder," Karlina explained. "How is your little revenge plot coming along?"  
"Swimmingly," Calico smiled.  
"You have blood on your dress," Karlina noted. "What's left of it, anyhow."  
Calico looked down at the splattered, tattered dress. "Eh, it's ruined anyway. Undo my corset."  
Karlina sighed, walking over to her. She began untying it, making quick work with the laces. As soon as she finished, Calico dropped it to the floor.  
"You don't have to hide it," Calico said when Karlina averted her eyes. "I know you find the female form quite arousing."  
Karlina shook her head. "I find nothing arousing about you."  
Calico threw her tattered dress into the fire. "You hide your feelings so well."  
"The only thing I feel for you is contempt," Karlina admitted.  
Calico came back over to Karlina, still naked. She held the nightgown in her hand. "I'd hate to make you uncomfortable."  
Karlina let her eyes trail back to Calico. "I can see that."  
Cal smiled. "Would you prefer I leave? I could always wake the queen. I'm sure she'd love to have her guards arrest your sweet little lover. I could even arrange to let you watch when they chop off her head in the courtyard."  
Karlina clenched her fists until the knuckles turned white. "I get it."  
"Do you?" Calico asked. "I am not sure you understand how serious our predicament is. I could make you do…just about anything." Cal ran a finger down Karlina's arm. Karlina batted it away quickly.  
"What is this need of yours to be constantly in control?" Karlina asked. "I despise you and you despise me, yet your trying to seduce me. No matter how much power you have, you will never be able to have love."  
Calico's smile was replaced by a deep frown. "You know nothing. I had love."  
"Did you, though?" Karlina asked. "I can understand how a person as evil and manipulative as you could beguile someone into a marriage, but that kind of relationship would seldom last. After the years fade away it would reveal itself for what it truly was, an ugly sham of a scared young woman…lost and simply unlovable."  
Calico slapped Karlina across the face, a single tear streamed down her cheek. She threw on her nightgown and stomped over to the bed, climbing under the blanket and facing the wall. Karlina smiled to herself. She grew up with five sisters. A soft slap across the face was barely more than a pinch to her. She laid down, facing away from Calico. "Sleep well."  
Calico scoffed. "Bite Me."  
Karlina chuckled. "Aww, you hide your feelings so well."  
~

Diane stood at the balcony a few feet from her chambers. She had watched the royal carriage leave hours ago, yet she couldn't seem to stay away from the window. She had spent hours walking in between her room and the balcony, wrapped in a wool blanket to keep the chill off her bones. Diane stared out into the darkened landscape when Miles came upon her.  
"Should a princess really stand near an open window?" he wondered. "One well-placed arrow and it's lights out."  
Diane shook her head, not even deigning to look at him. "You know very well I'm not a princess, Augustus."  
Miles placed his hands beside Diane's on the balcony in front of them. "You are to me, Princess Diane."  
Diane turned to him, smiling sadly. "Don't let Catherine catch you with those words."  
"Fear of words is a ridiculous way to live."  
Diane glanced back at the hills of the French countryside. She could almost see the lights of Fontainebleau, glowing in the distance.  
Miles watched her, curiously. "Why so glum?"  
Diane sighed. "My mother left for Spain."  
Miles nodded. "I always hated when my father made me join him on his travels. I'd be away from my mother for weeks, even months at a time."  
Diane frowned. "I am to meet her in Paris when she returns, but who knows how long that will be."  
"You have friends to keep you occupied at least."  
Diane shook her head. "My lady was removed from my service and my best friend is having an existential crisis at the moment. I was awaiting my mother's return with so much anticipation. Now I just feel alone here without her."  
Miles placed a reassuring hand on Diane's shoulder. "I am sorry for that."  
Diane smiled at her companion. "You would be an amazing husband, Augustus."  
He grinned, goofily. "If only we had any feelings for each other."  
"Catherine wants me to marry you," Diane explained. "I'd be out of her hair and I'd gain no title by the union."  
Miles nodded. "I imagine her majesty is quite used to getting what she wants."  
"Indeed she is," Diane mumbled. "At least my brother is taking me to Paris in the morning. She's rather insufferable without Father."  
"I must suffer then," Miles laughed. "My father sent me in his stead to trade land with King Henry. I am not to return until we have a deal."  
Diane threw him a dubious look. "I was led to believe you were at court to find a bride."  
Miles nodded. "Yes, that too. In order to receive my inheritance. The trade deal is a poorly cloaked test of my father's making."  
"Good luck to you, then," Diane offered. "The queen has been quite ill tempered as of late."  
Miles dropped his hand from Diane's shoulders and offered her a curt bow. "I must retire, but it was an honor speaking with you, Princess."  
"The honor is mine," Diane answered. As he left, she looked up at the stars, wishing she could be with her mother.  
~

Sebastian woke at the sound of a gentle knock on his door. Glancing over at Jill, dead asleep, he threw off his fur covers and creaked open the door. "Diane?"  
"Obviously," his sister answered, pushing past him. She noticed Jill immediately. "Why is there a girl in your bed?"  
Sebastian rubbed his neck. "Honesty, Sebastian," Diane scolded.  
"No, it's not like that," Sebastian stopped her. "I was drinking and I couldn't find her rooms."  
Diane crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? You couldn't find her rooms? You expect me to believe that?"  
Sebastian rolled his eyes as he nudged the door back in place. "Believe what you wish, sister. I slept on the bench near the fire, but by all means, assume the worst."  
Diane sat where he gestured, warming her hands. "I take it that means you are not ready to make our leave?"  
Sebastian totted over to his dresser at the far end of the room, pulling a loose blouse out and throwing it on. "Is it dawn already?"  
Diane nodded. "Nearly. We should be at Chateau d'Anet by dinner tonight."  
"We're stopping in Paris," Sebastian declared. "I'm not having you on the road that long."  
"Bash, I'll be fine," Diane whined. "I can handle a carriage ride."  
"Going hundreds of miles in a carriage is a grueling, tiresome activity," he insisted. "We'll stop to eat and you can decide then how exhausted you are and how right I was."  
"You are the most stubborn, bullheaded man in France," Diane chuckled. "I'll sleep the entire journey anyway. I was up all night thinking of Mother."  
"You must not do that," Sebastian chided her.  
"Do you not think she was doing the same?" Diane asked sincerely.  
He sighed, pity in his eyes. "She has left you many times, Diane. I assure you, she does not worry about your safety in her absence."  
"That's awfully rude to say."  
Sebastian shook his head. "You are such a little girl."  
"I'm nearly the same age as you, brother," Diane reminded him. "Are you merely a little boy?"  
He sighed, preparing to wake Jill and warn her of his departure. Just the thought of nearly a day in a carriage with his sister in her current mood was trying his patience. "A long day ahead."  
~

Georgi was shaken awake suddenly. With a jolt, she sat up in bed, preparing to scream when a sweaty hand clamped around her mouth.  
"Ana, hush," her uncle's voice soothed her. "Get dressed."  
She pushed his hand away. Searching for his face in the dark she called out. "Uncle Stephane, what are you doing?"  
"We must hurry," Narcisse replied. "The castle is being taken."  
A panic sweat began to build across her forehead. "Where is Queen Catherine?"  
Narcisse took her arm and led her out of bed. "She is in the stables, arranging a way off the grounds for her children and herself. We must hurry there if we are to join them."  
"And what of everyone else?" Georgi asked. "Miles, Diane, and Gia are all in their rooms. And Mak--"  
"We cannot help everyone," Narcisse insisted, ushering Georgi to her armoire. "The royals are in need of an escape. That is what the rebels are after. Catherine won't object to another passenger, but she will not wait."  
Georgi fumbled around her armoire, yanking down the first dress to touch her hands. Blindly, she dressed, not bothering to tie her corset.  
Narcisse took her hand and began leading her to the door. The candlelit hallway met her eyes painfully. It slapped them after being shrouded in darkness. Narcisse pulled her along with him a good ten seconds before her eyes even adjusted to her surroundings. Finally able to see, she held her skirt in her free hand and hurried to match his stride.  
"Where are we going?" Georgi whispered. She didn't recognize the halls, nor their ever changing direction.  
"The back hall near the kitchens," Narcisse mumbled back. "There's a passage to just outside the gardens."  
Narcisse seemed to jump to a standstill. He grabbed Georgi and pulled her into an enclave. They were drenched in shadow. The passing guards failed to notice the two of them. She breathed a sigh of relief when her uncle once again took her hand and rushed down the corridor.  
Georgi heard shouting behind them, but she was too afraid to throw a glance over her shoulder. They had almost reached the staircase when Georgi was slammed into the wall, her shoulder making firm contact with the brick.  
She caught view of her uncle's fist colliding with a soldier before the man dropped to the tile. Three more appeared out of nowhere and tackled Narcisse to the ground. When they stood, pulling him to his feet, Georgi ran at them. She rammed into one of the men, knocking down a second like a domino. With one arm free, Narcisse was able to subdue the remaining guard with little effort.  
He focused on Georgi. "You alright?"  
Georgi nodded, ignoring the pounding of her chest and aching shoulder. She was stunned at her inexplicable strength.  
"Well, well, that certainly was impressive," a booming voice echoed. Georgi jumped, startled. She whipped around to see five more men a few feet away. The tallest of them, in his mid-forties, gray dashed floppy hair. A black stubble an inch thick graced his chiseled jaw. He would have been moderately handsome if not for the deep scars on his forehead and cheek. Georgi couldn't imagine how many more were hidden beneath the armor.  
"Bennett," Narcisse seethed. He took a protective step in front of Georgi. "How did I not know you were behind this?"  
The man smiled. "I keep my constituents silent and well hiddden. Never been one of your strong suits has it, Narcisse?"  
Narcisse nodded. "I know how to keep a secret until the time suits. Truth be told, I would have taken this step years ago if I went unappreciated as many years as you have."  
"Trust me, you have," the man chuckled. As if just noticing his companion, he nodded towards Georgi. "Who might this be? Another one of your playthings?"  
Georgi could see Narcisse's muscles clench. "Simply an innocent girl caught in harm's way. I was smuggling her out of the castle."  
"Is that so?" the man mused, obviously not buying the lie. "You seem to be rather…affectionate."  
Narcisse smirked coyly. "Affectionate? I met her just yesterday."  
He narrowed his eyes at Georgi. "And yet she cowers behind you like a beaten dog."  
"Perhaps it is because of the men that just accosted us?"  
The man nodded, thoughtfully. His stares made Georgi rather uncomfortable. How did they know each other? Why was the man storming the castle?  
Finally the man sighed and gestured towards the two of them. "Seize him."  
The men ran at Narcisse all at once. He shoved Georgi backwards and moved his eyes towards the staircase. Understanding, Georgi took off down the hall. She could vaguely hear the booming voice ordering her capture. She reached the stairs, perusing the vicinity quickly. Her gaze settled on an ornate candelabra perched on the banister. She wrapped both of her small hands around it and pulled with all her might. Her hands began slipping off the gold statue, but she forced herself to hold on. She knew she had no time, but she couldn't leave Narcisse. Finally, the golden candelabra wedged itself free. The weight of it nearly took her down at first. She hoisted it on her shoulder, turning just as two of the soldiers came barreling up to her. She swung the statue with so much force that when it collided with the first soldier's head, an audible 'crack' sounded. The second soldier tried to duck down low, but placed himself right in the path of the backswing. As both men were down, Georgi rushed over to Narcisse, still fighting as three men pummeled fists into him. She chucked the candelabra over her head, its heavy blow landing on one of the men's legs. He yelped in pain, falling to the floor. The crash caught the attention of not only their leader, but his two surviving men and Narcisse. They all stopped, motionless for a few moments.  
The leader laughed heartily, gesturing to his men. On cue, they pulled Narcisse to his feet, pinning his arms behind his back. Their leader stepped over his injured soldier and prowled toward Georgi, Narcisse fighting his restraint. He stood a good two feet taller than her. The man did a little bow to Georgi. "Sir Laicon Bennet," he introduced himself. "What do they call you, m'lady?"  
Georgi stared back at the man. She knew that name. He was a general of the king's army who her father detested, often calling him a self-righteous, war-minded mad man. He'd recognize her father's name.  
"Lady Georgiana," Georgi admitted.  
Laicon smiled down at her. "Lady Georgiana, what an honor. You seem to have injured two of my best men."  
"The rest of your army must be severely lacking," she retorted.  
Laicon laughed again, even louder and more heartily than the last. He turned to look at Narcisse. "This one has quite the mouth." He faced Georgi and before she could even process what happened, her face flew sideways, stinging on impact. Hair whipped her eyes and a gasp escaped her throat when Laicon grabbed her shoulder and shook it. "That will be the first and last disrespect I hear from you, do you understand?"  
On the verge of tears, she nodded. He sighed. "Good." Laicon flung her in Narcisse's direction. Georgi's foot latched onto the candelabra she had thrown earlier, forcing her to land sharply against it. Her hand and knees scraped against the floor, letting out slow streams of blood.  
Narcisse fought even harder against the two guards, to no avail. Laicon grinned evilly. He placed a foot on the small of Georgi's back. "Oh, you only just met her. Why fight so valiantly to protect her, Narcisse?"  
"I will gut you myself, Bennett," Narcisse spat.  
Laicon pressed his foot down onto Georgi's back until she groaned in pain. The men struggled to keep their hold on Narcisse, but his efforts proved to fail nonetheless. Removing his foot, Laicon gently pulled Georgi to her feet. Two of the guards knocked out on the ground began to stir. Laicon looked at the men holding back Narcisse. "Why don't you show our old friend to the dungeons? We wouldn't want him freeing his lover here so she can bring back reinforcements."  
The men nodded and began dragging him down another corridor. He locked eyes with Georgi as she tried to follow him. Laicon stepped out in front of her, intercepting the gaze. "You are a pretty little thing, aren't you?"  
Georgi glared at him, trying to pull her arm out of his hand, but as she struggled, his fingers clenched tighter and tighter around it.  
"Let go of me."  
Laicon ignored her, shaking his head at the two men pushing themselves off the ground. "Pathetic. You let this child win at hand to hand combat." The men sized up Georgi, narrowing their eyes in ager. Laicon leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Watch your back. Now they'll want to rough you up a bit."  
~

Queen Catherine paced in her throne room, flanked by two royal guards. She went over the rebels' strategy over and over in her head, piecing together what they might want from her. They hadn't tried to kill her and they let her keep her bodyguards, though all other royal guards had been slaughtered or imprisoned. Many of the nobles sat or moseyed about around her, a decent percent in their undergarments. She counted her blessings that she was up and fully clothed at the crack of dawn.  
The armed men milling about stood straight at attention as a man entered the room. Realization hit Catherine as everyone parted, revealing the scarred man before her. He threw a blonde girl into the crowd before stepping up to Catherine. She waved off Phillip, her trusted guard, but he hovered at her right shoulder.  
Catherine shook her head. "Sir Laicon, what gutter did you climb out of to join us this morning?"  
"Interesting thing about gutters," Laicon said. "They are just crawling with rats."  
Catherine nodded slowly. "Quite right, though the dogs have a habit of sniffing them out."  
Laicon narrowed his eyes at the queen. "You should be thanking me for allowing your dogs to live." He pointed his chin at Phillip and Jean, Catherine's second bodyguard.  
"My deepest apologies, Laicon," Catherine sighed, clapping her hands together. "In all the chaos I managed to forgo thanking the man responsible for this lovely coup d'état."  
Laicon took a deep breath before responding. "My men and I wouldn't be responsible for any death if Henry hadn't left so suddenly."  
"Where has he gone?"  
"Spain," Catherine replied. "Negotiating a marriage deal for our daughter. He is not expected to return for quite some time."  
Laicon sighed. "No matter. I have what I came for."  
"And what is that, exactly?"  
Laicon grinned wickedly. "Why, everything. I have enemies imprisoned in the dungeons, I have plenty of hostages, I have the queen of France, and every child in the Valois line."  
"Correction," Catherine stopped him. "You may have me but you do not have my children."  
Laicon's mouth dropped open. "Pardon me?"  
"Oh, did you not know?" Catherine smirked. "My children…are not here." Laicon's eyes burned red, unable to form words. Catherine joined her hands together in delight. "My dear cousin Lorenzo hasn't seen them in ages and since his brother's death just two years ago he hasn't been himself. He agreed to take the children to a festival in a fortnight. I had to take the opportunity while he was feeling better. Who knows when they'd get to see him next."  
Laicon screamed out in frustration, while the queen hid a victorious smile behind her hand. Suddenly, he looked back at her. "I should run you through."  
"I would advise against that," Catherine warned. "Henry does not care for me. Most days I am nothing more than a thorn in his side. Killing me would merely do him the kindness of freedom to appoint his mistress his queen."  
Laicon rubbed his chin with one hand, closing his eyes. His plan was falling apart before his very eyes.  
"If I may," Catherine interjected. "It's been a very trying morning for us all. I would suggest sending everyone to their rooms. Standing here indisposed they are sure to catch plague."  
"Yes, we wouldn't want that spreading through the palace." Laicon took a step up the throne platform. "Attention, my men will be escorting everyone to their chambers. You will become presentable and wait for further instruction."  
Laicon's men began shoving nobles towards the door of the throne room. Some were unnecessarily rough, half asleep men and women tripping over each other in result.  
Catherine caught Phillip's gaze, conversing with just their eyes. She would find a way to reach Henry and get reinforcements to take back the castle. Dancing on Laicon's grave would be the highlight of her week.


End file.
